


Happy birthday

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [7]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Labyrinth, Sarah Williams or Toby Williams /Jareth, in the end perhaps it was inevitable
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623





	Happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Labyrinth, Sarah Williams or Toby Williams /Jareth, in the end perhaps it was inevitable

He's not consciously thought about the Labyrinth in years; not about the maze itself, although flashes of memories of Jareth pop into his mind occasionally, but when he's asleep, it's a different matter, with visions of stairs and hedges and swamps and oubliettes. He sees himself in these dreams, although himself as he is now - twenty years old and taller than his sister - rather than the baby he was when he was actually there.

The dreams come more regularly as he approaches his 21st birthday, and the moment the clock strikes midnight, he sees the snow-white owl in the distance. It's exactly as he anticipated, and exactly what he feared most.


End file.
